Mother's Day
by ItsMeHumphrey
Summary: A small one-shot. Eva loved Mother's Day for just one reason....


**Mother's Day**

**Author's Note: This is a drabble for Mother's Day. Hope you all like it ~Silver.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a nice Sunday morning, Eva was preparing dinner. Sparda was upstairs reading books as usual. She whistled a small tune while the meat started to roast.

Dante, was outside playing with Cerberus, their small Scottish terrier, Sparda named the dog.

She never fully understood the demon way, but it kept him happy... so she had to suck it up and sometime close her eyes whenever he did something wrong... which was every moment of her life. She checked the window in case Dante would hurt himself, but he is always okay.

"Bark! Bark!" Dante started yelling, pretending he was a dog. Eva laughed heartily at her son, even she at a young age would bark like a dog. She went in the living room, Vergil was reading a book, quietly by the window.

"Do you need something honey?"

"I'm fine."

She smiled and went back to the kitchen, Vergil checked that she was fully in the other room. He went outside to get Dante.

"Dante! Come on!"

"What?"

"Remember what day it is today?"

"Oh yeah! Where is dad?"

"Upstairs. Come on Cerby."

Cerby was the nickname Vergil and Dante gave the dog, Sparda wasn't all too happy with it, be as soon as he wanted to protest, Eva smacked him in the back of his head. It was their dog.

"My sons. Why must you make a lot of noise coming up the stairs?"

"It's Mother's Day!"

"Well thank you, but you should say that to your mother."

"No dad, remember what we were supposed to do?"

"Right!" He got up and got something out of the closet. He wrapped it under his coat and they went... quietly... down the stairs. Eva was just preparing the table. Sweat dripping from her forehead. Cerberus barked happily. She smiled as she saw her family present.

"It's almost time for dinner. Please take your seats."

"Darling. We want you to sit down in the living room please."

"What stupid thing did you do now?"

"It isn't stupid."

"Fine." She strolled to the couch. Vergil and Dante hurriedly sat by her side, and gave her two gifts. One was big, it looked like a book. It was from Dante.

She opened it, it was a scrapbook, as she opened it, it was all their photo's, all the happiest moment's of their lives. She smiled. "This is lovely Dante."

"What a nice present." Sparda said, Eva gave him a viscous glare, she always hated when he said 'What a nice...' it was okay, but he didn't have to repeat it _all _the time. "I'm sorry..?"

Vergil gave her his present. Eva opened it, it was a photo frame, a renewed picture of her wedding day, something she accidentally spilled coffee all over. Also a mug that said 'Worlds No.1 mum!' with hearts on it. "Oh thank you Vergil, this is wonderful!"

"My turn." Sparda said and gave her his present. She opened it to see it was a crimson dress. She gasped it was something she wanted, next to it were matching earrings, she looked at him and said thank you with her eyes, and he said your welcome with his eyes. Dante and Vergil stayed in confusion. "This is the best mother's day I've ever had." She said and kissed her little boys on their foreheads. She hugged them tight.

"What about me?" Sparda asked. She got up and kissed him.

"Eeew!" both boys said in unison and covered their eyes. She giggled and kissed them, which now they took it with disgust. "Eeew! You kissed dad!"

"Hey! I am not that bad! Right Eva?" She just cleared her throat.

"I should go continue dinner..."

"Eva!"

"...."

"EVA!"

She started laughing in the kitchen, it didn't take that much to wind him up. Sparda followed Eva into the kitchen, both boys started laughing. Even the dog looked as if he was smiling. She was smiling throughout the day, even when she was dreaming, she kept replaying that special moment when the boys hugger her close and gave her their presents.

_'I love Mother's Day....' _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Done! A mother's day special. **

**Dante and Vergil are at least at a very young age, the what a nice thing was invented by my friend Koko, and yeah, I just wanted to make this.**

**~Silver.**


End file.
